Dolor
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Dolía... enormemente, pero podía pasar, ¿no? #OutlawQueen Post Season 3 Finale. #OutlawQueenHope
1. Olvidando

Dolía, dolía demasiado…

Pero podía pasar, ¿no?

**DOLOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**Parte I. Olvidando.**

Un rayo de sol filtrándose por su ventana la despertó lentamente. Por un instante Regina fue feliz, parecía un hermoso día, Henry estaba con ella otra vez, hasta que lo recordó: Robin… Marian, y su corazón dolió en respuesta.

Llegar a casa la noche anterior sin matar a Emma Swan había sido una proeza, si no hubiera sido por su hijo, realmente habría echado por la borda todo el cambio del último año. Pero salir el día de hoy parecía aún más difícil.

Y sin embargo, ella tenía que hacerlo, ella era La Reina, no se iba a quedar recluida en su casa llorando como una colegiala.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad salió de su cama, y se dirigió al baño. 30 minutos después, tras una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente, su maquillaje más detallado, y su vestido negro favorito, Regina estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo (al menos todo lo lista que podía estar, pensó, mientras se aseguraba que el corrector cubriera apropiadamente los círculos negros bajo sus ojos).

Sin embargo no fue suficiente, pensó, al acercarse a Granny's y ver que la familia Hood había tenido la misma idea para su desayuno. Por un segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron, cielo y chocolate, sólo un segundo antes que ella pasara la calle y entrara en el primer local que pudo.

El cual resultó ser la tienda de antigüedades de Gold…

-¿Regina?

El Oscuro la miraba intrigado, mientras que a su lado la señorita French tenía puesta en sus ojos aquella impresión de sabelotodo… que la partiera un rayo si Ruby ya no había esparcido chismes por toda la ciudad…

-Regina, ¿estás bien?

Su voz se había perdido en algún lugar en su garganta, el corazón aún latiendo rápidamente, y podía imaginar que estaba pálida, todo a causa de ese segundo en el cual sus miradas se habían encontrado.

-Belle, querida, ¿puedes prepararle a Regina un té?

Regina vio a la joven salir del salón, un destello llamando su atención… ¿era eso un anillo brillando en su dedo anular? Supuso que ahora debía llamarla señora Gold… seriamente esperaba que Rumple no se pusiera en plan Charming… no podría soportarlo sin vomitar.

-Bueno, creo que debo felicitarte Rumple, aunque no voy a negar que me molesta un poco no haber sido invitada a la ceremonia.

Gold se permitió una ligera sonrisa antes de acercarse a la Reina.

-Bueno, fue algo más bien familiar, sólo el padre de Belle y el Dr. Hopper.

-Vaya, y yo pensando que ahora éramos familia, de alguna retorcida forma.

-Deja a un lado el sarcasmo, querida, sabes que conmigo no funciona.

Regina suspiró derrotada, aceptando el té que Belle le entregaba.

-Y sabes que las charlas motivacionales no funcionan conmigo, así que di lo que tengas que decir y me iré en paz.

Para su sorpresa, fue Belle la que comenzó a hablar:

-Regina, debes permanecer tranquila, ella es su esposa y…

-¿Y a ti todo lo que te importa es que yo no la mate verdad? – El silencio de la bibliotecaria le dio una respuesta más que obvia- bien, pues si es eso lo que te preocupa, no lo hagas más, no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar a Roland sin su madre, ahora con su permiso, tengo trabajo por hacer y por lo visto hoy no podré desayunar.

El portazo que dio al salir hizo que algunos de los habitantes que se encontraban afuera en ese momento giraran a mirarla, pero al notar quién lo había provocado desviaron la mirada nuevamente. No era buena idea atravesarse en el camino de la Reina cuando estaba de mal humor.

-¿Vas a decir algo más? – dijo Regina, al sentir a Rumple a su lado.

-Sólo que sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que necesites.

Regina frunció el ceño, al ver como el Oscuro tomaba su mano y la apretaba firmemente, para después entrar de nuevo a su tienda. Su asombro aún mayor al notar cómo la piedra rosa que le había dejado.

-¿Rosa?, en serio, Rumple? Creo que sí te estás suavizando después de todo- murmuró ella, guardando la piedra en su bolsillo mientras se encaminaba a la Alcaldía.

El día pasó en un torbellino, había tantas cosas por resolver ahora que su hermana se había marchado que su mente agradecía el trabajo pendiente. Henry había pasado a mediodía a llevarle el almuerzo y Emma en la tarde, a hablar. Había recibido al primero feliz, y había desvanecido a la segunda.

No se sentía culpable por eso.

Sabía que la Salvadora no había acabado intencionalmente con su final feliz… pero Snow tampoco había querido matar a Daniel, y sin embargo ambas cosas habían pasado.

Snow había aparecido no mucho después, y si bien ella había estado esperando el regaño por desvanecer a su hija, sólo había pasado a ver cómo estaba.

Le había temblado un poco la voz para poder decir "bien".

Había preferido ser la última en salir del edificio. Mientras más lejos se mantuviera de los chismosos, mucho mejor. Pero supo que había sido un error, cuando al cerrar la puerta con la intención de dirigirse a su casa lo había visto.

Robin la estaba esperando.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente, recordándole que había sido él quien lo había devuelto a su sitio original. Tan sólo unas noches antes habían brindado por eso, y ahora todo parecía increíblemente falso y lejano.

-Regina

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dijo, esquivándolo.

Pero ese había sido su segundo error, porque al pasar a su lado, él la había tomado por el brazo, y ahora la estaba forzando a mirarlo.

Y su corazón dolía. Demasiado.

-Regina por favor, escúchame.

Y entonces ella había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, para fijarse en sus labios. ¡Tercer error y estaba fuera!

Esos labios la habían estado besando hace no mucho tiempo.

Y ahora parecía muy lejano.

Y seguía doliendo.

… _por favor, sólo quiero que deje de doler _– pensó ella, mientras intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, sin notar como algo brillaba intensamente en su bolsillo- _por favor, ¡que no duela más!_

Entonces, una pequeña explosión los separó.

-¡REGINA!

Robin se levantó desorientado, la explosión lo había enviado lejos, y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

-¡REGINA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Unos quejidos ahogados lo guiaron a la parte lateral del edificio. Allí, podía ver claramente como una mujer trataba de levantarse.

-¡Regina! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Quién eres tú?

El Príncipe de los Ladrones miró sorprendido a la mujer frente a él. Era Regina, sin duda, pero ya no era la mujer que él había sostenido en sus brazos unos minutos antes. Sus ojos le miraban confundidos, pero eran brillantes, su cabello era largo, como en el Bosque Encantado, y su traje ya no era negro, sino azul.

El ruido de varios autos acercándose le hizo girar. Emma y Hook se acercaban corriendo, mientras David y Snow quedaban un poco rezagados al traer con ellos al pequeño Neal.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? – Dijo la Salvadora – Regina, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo no te conozco.

La rubia abrió su boca, pero no encontró nada que decir, por lo que volvió a cerrarla, dirigiendo su mirada a Robin.

-No me mires a mí, tampoco me recuerda.

-Oh Dios-

-¿Snow?

La princesa se encontró en un instante con su madrastra entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

Snow la miró fijamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al reconocer frente a ella a la hermosa joven a quien había conocido cuando era pequeña.

-David, Emma, Hook, Robin, les presento a Lady Regina. Regina, bienvenida a Storybrooke.

La joven giró y se inclinó en una ligera reverencia, mirando nerviosamente a Snow, quien le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

-Mucho gusto.

Regina recibió más tranquila las reverencias de los demás. La chica rubia no sabía bien cómo hacerla, pensó divertida. Los hombres más jóvenes eran unos perfectos caballeros, sin embargo, había algo en el mayor que llamaba su atención, sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y confusión, pensó ella, mientras observaba cómo se retiraba apresuradamente.

-Bueno- dijo Snow- vamos a casa, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.

Así como nosotros, pensó Emma, mientras se dirigía a su carro.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: ¡**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia! Esta vez más larga, aunque no demasiado (creo que da para 3 capítulos), que comienza justo tras el final de la temporada 3, con mi corazón shippeador destrozado, y el final feliz de Regina interrumpido.

Pero para arreglar las cosas es que existe el fanfiction, ¡y aquí está el mío! ¡Espero que les guste! Y no olviden, "The course of True Love never runs smooth" #OutlawQueenHope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Once Upon a Time son propiedad de Horowitz y Kitsis, ¡quienes quieren matar a los EvilRegals de la rabia!


	2. Reprimiendo

**DOLOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**Parte II. Reprimiendo**

-Puedes dormir aquí Regina, por favor llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Muchas gracias Snow- dijo la joven dama- Por todo- sus ojos brillando intensamente, mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa- me alegra que nos encontremos de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

-Sí, jamás pensé que volveríamos a vernos después que abandoné a tu padre en el altar, y has sido maravillosamente amable conmigo, me alegra haber encontrado una cara conocida en este extraño reino. Te has convertido en una maravillosa mujer.

Las palabras de Regina dejaron a Snow sin habla. Las lágrimas se formaron rápidamente en sus ojos, y sólo atinó a darle un abrazo.

-Gracias Regina, me alegra tenerte de regreso.

AL entrar al comedor, Snow sintió como rápidamente todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Limpiándose una lágrima se acercó a su esposo y tomó su mano, sin saber bien por dónde comenzar.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó su hija.

-Ella sí es Regina.

-Pero…- dijo Charming

-Es diferente… parece pensar que ella y mi padre nunca se casaron.

-Momento, si ella y el abuelo nunca se casaron, eso quiere decir…

-Que la Reina Malvada nunca existió- completó Hook.

-Parece que lo de Daniel tampoco pasó- comenzó Snow- ella no me odia, dijo que estaba feliz de verme- lágrimas cayendo nuevamente.

David apretó la mano de su esposa, limpiando con la otra las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Tendremos que hablar con Robin en la mañana, él estaba con ella- dijo él.

-Eso no puede ser bueno, no sabemos qué pudo haber generado esto- dijo Emma- ahora la pregunta es, ¿cómo se lo diremos a Henry?

-¿Cómo me dirán qué?

Los cuatro adultos se sobresaltaron en sus asientos, ninguno había oído llegar al muchacho. Rápidamente Emma se acercó al chico y tomó su mano.

-Es sobre tu madre, Henry.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?- dijo el chico, la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

-Está bien, es sólo que está… diferente- dijo Emma, teniendo algo de dificultad para encontrar las palabras correctas- no sabemos qué sucedió, pero parece tener amnesia.

-¿No recuerda nada? ¿Dónde está?

-Al parecer sólo recuerda cosas de su juventud- dijo Snow, acercándose a su nieto- en estos momentos está durmiendo en la habitación de Emma.

Al escuchar a su abuela, esa chispa de esperanza y cariño en su voz, Henry se sintió más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos confundido. ¿Era ahora su madre quien no iba a poder recordarlo?

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, Regina está dormida, y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo David- Henry, es mejor que te quedes con tu madre en la casa de Regina, nos veremos mañana para desayunar en Granny's.

Todos asintieron, retirándose a sus respectivos lugares. Sería mejor pasar una buena noche, el día de mañana iba a ser complicado.

Sin embargo, Regina parecía hacerlo todo más fácil. No dejaba de sonreír a Snow, y jugar con el pequeño Neal. Se mostró encantada con David, e incluso aceptó la idea de que en este nuevo mundo había alguien muy parecida a ella, y que probablemente la confundirían.

-Bueno, he escuchado que todos tenemos un gemelo en algún lugar, sólo espero que ella sea la malvada- dijo, riendo genuinamente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de circunstancias que habían puesto los Charming.

Emma y Henry se les unieron al llegar a Granny's, los ojos del chico abriéndose enormemente al ver a su madre con su largo cabello suelto y un vestido rojo que él juraba pertenecía a su abuela.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Regina, mi abuela me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Oh, espero que buenas cosas- dijo Regina con una sonrisa- ¿a quién engaño? Tu abuela no podría decir nada malo de nadie aún si quisiera.

Henry le sonrió de regreso, feliz de ver a su madre como nunca lo había hecho, tranquila, contenta. Tal vez esta amnesia no era del todo mala.

Los 6 entraron al restaurante. Una sola mirada de Snow y Emma siendo suficiente para acallar a los presentes, quienes tras unos segundos de asombro regresaron a sus desayunos.

-Y bien- dijo Regina- ¿Qué desayunan acá?

-Oh, te encantarán los pancakes- contestó Snow.

10 minutos después fue evidente que así era.

-¡Están deliciosos! ¡Qué buena comida tienen en este reino!

-Y son mejores con salsa de chocolate, como la que tienen en esa mesa- dijo Henry.

Parecía algo inofensivo. Henry simplemente había señalado la salsa, sin fijarse en sus ocupantes, y Regina simplemente se había levantado para alcanzarla. Entonces Emma había notado el largo cabello rizado de la joven sentada allí y se había levantado rápidamente para detenerla, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

-Discúlpame, buenos días, ¿me podrían permitir la salsa de chocolate?

Marian abrió la boca sorprendida, tratando de encontrar su voz, pensando no precisamente en una amable respuesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a presentarse como si nada en su mesa? ¡Luciendo así! ¿Qué pretendía?

Robin también la observaba boquiabierto, reparando nuevamente en el largo cabello, y en el brillo de sus ojos, pero sus reflejos le hicieron actuar rápidamente, presintiendo que su esposa no iba a durar mucho tiempo en estallar.

-Aquí tienes.

Regina le miró atentamente, era el hombre que estaba ayer con ella, sus ojos reparando en el tatuaje en su antebrazo. A su lado, una joven aparentemente molesta, y un adorable niño que le hacía señas. Su familia, pensó, sintiendo una puntada en el corazón.

-Muchas gracias. Un placer volver a verles. Con permiso.

Regina le sonrió a Emma al encontrarla justo a su lado y se dirigió de regreso a su mesa. Ignorando el tono de fastidio que percibía en la voz de la joven morena.

-Aquí tienes Henry.

-Muchas gracias ma… Regina.

-Vamos a probarlos entonces.

Regina le sonrió al joven. Realmente le caía muy bien. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era nieto de Snow? Este nuevo reino era algo confuso, pero se alegraba de haber encontrado a la princesa y que no hubieran rencores entre ellas. Una pequeña puntada en su cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Todo está bien Regina?- preguntó Snow.

-Sí, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

La princesa le sonrió comprensivamente mientras veía como su hija regresaba a la mesa.

-¿Todo bien con nuestros amigos, Emma?

-Sí, Robin se reunirá con nosotros más tarde en la comisaría.

En ese momento los Hood pasaron a su lado, Roland feliz en los brazos de su padre, mientras Marian se quedaba en un segundo plano, permitiéndole dedicarle a Regina una mirada de resentimiento puro.

-¿Los conocen hace mucho?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno, no demasiado- dijo David- pero son buenas personas.

-La esposa no parece muy feliz. Es una lástima, con un hijo tan hermoso- opinó Regina.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la mesa, todos con la atención puesta súbitamente en los pancakes.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy Regina? Yo estaré ocupada con el bebé, pero si quieres salir, alguien te podría acompañar.

-Si quieres podríamos ir al parque- dijo Henry.

-Eso estaría bien- le contestó ella, sonriente.

-David y yo iremos a la comisaría, y nos reuniremos para el almuerzo.

-Suena como un plan- contestó Snow sonriente.

Cuando Emma y David llegaron a la comisaría se encontraron a un evidentemente nervioso Robin esperándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó angustiado el Príncipe de los Ladrones.

-Esperábamos que nos ayudaras un poco con eso, Robin- le respondió Charming.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?- le preguntó Emma.

-No lo sé, yo sólo quería que habláramos, y entonces algo explotó, y luego, ella ya no era ella… pero sí es ella, ¿verdad?

Emma respiró profundamente, mirando a su padre y pidiéndole su ayuda.

-Es difícil de explicar, parece ser una clase de amnesia, ella si es Regina, pero al parecer no recuerda nada desde su adolescencia. Sólo logró reconocer a Snow, y afirma que no se casó con el rey Leopold.

Robin enarcó una ceja al escuchar el nombre del rey. Realmente había llegado a sentir aún más fastidio por el hombre.

-Esperábamos que supieras algo más, Robin, pero creo que tendremos que buscar a Gold, es el único que nos puede ayudar.

El antiguo ladrón asintió, y sintiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por favor, manténganme informado.

David asintió, comprendiendo la confusión de Robin, después de todo él ya había pasado por eso.

El aire se sentía un poco más fresco que de costumbre, pensó Robin, mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa en el bosque. Entonces, escuchó un maravilloso sonido, uno que no había pensado que volvería a escuchar. Era Regina, y estaba riendo. Desde la esquina podía ver como Henry estaba balanceándola, cada vez más alto, y se veían muy felices incluso teniendo en cuenta que Regina no sabía que ese era su hijo.

-Detente Henry, detente, necesito tomar aire- dijo Regina, bajándose del columpio- tengo mucha sed.

-Te traeré algo- dijo el joven, corriendo al sitio más cercano.

Robin tomo esta señal como la indicación perfecta para acercarse. Necesitaba comprobar de primera mano que ella estaba bien.

-Buenos días, miladi.

Regina miró con asombro al hombre junto a ella. Era el de anoche, y el de esta mañana en el restaurante. Inexplicablemente sintió una ráfaga de satisfacción por volver a verlo.

-Buenos días, Robin, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Me alegra que lo recuerde- dijo él- ¿puedo acompañarla?

-Muchas gracias, Henry fue un momento por algo de tomar, pero no sé cuánto tardará.

-No es ninguna molestia. Y cuénteme, ¿está disfrutando su estancia en Storybrooke?

-Bastante, sí. Es una ciudad hermosa, pero quizás lo que más me gusta hasta el momento son los alrededores- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba para apreciar el paisaje- me gusta mucho el bosque.

Robin sonrió, nunca lo habría imaginado. En el Bosque Encantado Regina parecía afanada por volver a la comodidad de su castillo, y los altos tacones que usaba en Storybrooke no eran los más apropiados para recorrer el bosque.

-Estaría honrado en acompañarla a recorrerlos cuando guste.

Regina le miró fijamente, abrumada por los nervios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Este hombre era casado, y seguramente su ofrecimiento no iba más allá de una pura formalidad.

-Lo agradecería mucho- respondió ella- pero me temo que podría molestar a su esposa, y prefiero evitar problemas.

Robin abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por un instante se había olvidado de Marian.

-Sí, por supuesto. Mil disculpas si la incomodé, miladi. Creo que debería retirarme- dijo Robin, viendo como Henry se acercaba, con no muy buena cara.

Regina se quedó mirándole mientras se alejaba, sin notar la presencia de Henry hasta que tuvo la botella de agua a su lado.

-¿Qué quería Robin?- dijo el chico, de muy mal genio.

-Nada, cariño, sólo me vio sola y me estaba acompañando un rato, ¿te sucedió algo?, ¿por qué el mal genio?

Henry respiró, tratando de calmarse, tendría que hablar con su abuelo, no podían permitir que Robin se le acercara de nuevo, tal vez una orden de restricción o algo así… esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara de preocupación de Regina.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes. ¿Volvemos para el almuerzo?

-¡Claro!- dijo Regina, comenzando a caminar a su lado, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia el bosque, justo en el lugar donde Robin había desaparecido.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas y enormes gracias a todas las personas que han comenzado esta historia conmigo, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y tengo buenas noticias: no serán sólo 3 capítulos! Aunque no creo que vaya a ser muy larga, aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar!

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Y Recuerden, " El camino del Verdadero Amor nunca es sencillo"! #OutlawQueenHope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de OUAT no son míos, sólo los uso para sobrevivir al verano, después del susto que nos pegaron Kitsis y Horowitz en el final de la tercera temporada!


	3. Engañando

**DOLOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**Parte III. Engañando**

* * *

Robin se adentró en el bosque, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar atrás, y sin embargo, algo le hacía pensar que ella lo estaba mirando.

Había algo diferente en Regina además de su amnesia, y no era su largo cabello. Había podido verlo en su mirada, límpida y brillante, llena de confianza y alegría.

Dejando salir un gran suspiro, el antiguo ladrón se sentó en un tronco. No tenía que ser adivino para ver que así habría sido Regina si Daniel no hubiera muerto.

Ella habría sido feliz, y su corazón nunca hubiera sido oscuro. Y entonces su esposa no habría terminado muerta.

Y de todas formas estarían justo en el momento en que estaban ahora. Él casado con Marian, y ella, su Verdadero Amor, lejos de él.

Él le había dicho que todo era cuestión de tiempo, y ahora el tiempo era un enredo. Su esposa rescatada de la muerte en el pasado, y ahora una Regina del pasado cerca de él.

Y extrañamente, nada de esto importaba, ni su esposa ni el cambio en Regina, a pesar de saber que no era correcto, él seguía siendo atraído hacia donde ella estaba como un magneto, seguía orbitando a su alrededor como si ella fuera su Sol.

Pero él era un hombre correcto. Y lo correcto era estar con su esposa, la madre de su hijo, pensó, mientras retomaba su camino, de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Henry y Regina se acercaban ya a Granny's, cuando tuvieron que detenerse, por un súbito temblor en esta última:

-Regina, ¿estás bien?

La dama miró al joven, ¿cómo explicarle a un niño que de forma inexplicable, había sentido como su corazón se rompía?

-Sí, es sólo cansancio. ¡Vamos pronto a almorzar!- Le respondió ella, tratando de mostrarse lo más animada posible.

Pero Henry no era tonto, y su ceño se frunció un poco mientras entraban al restaurante, esperando que su abuelo y Emma hubieran podido averiguar algo.

Pero la búsqueda había sido infructuosa para el príncipe y su hija, la inspección a la oficina de Regina no había arrojado pruebas que ella hubiera estado trabajando en algún hechizo, y nada extraño se veía en el pueblo.

-Nuestra última esperanza es Gold, iremos a hablar con él en la tarde- le decía Charming a su esposa, en el momento en que Henry y Regina entraron al lugar.

-Regina, Henry, ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Snow, tras abrazarlos cariñosamente a ambos.

-Excelente- respondió Regina- Storybrooke es una ciudad muy hermosa, Snow, se ve que uno puede ser muy feliz acá.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Bueno, Henry me llevó a recorrer el pueblo, y terminamos en un parque en las afueras, bastante tranquilo. Ah sí, allí me encontré con el caballero que les acompañaba anoche, ¿Robin, era su nombre?

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI ESPOSO!

El inesperado grito dejó a la mesa (y al restaurante) se quedó en silencio. Los Charming mirando asombrados a Marian, cuya presencia no habían notado antes, mientras Emma se ponía de pie, dispuesta a llevarse a la doncella. Sin embargo, Regina fue más rápida, inclinándose ante Marian, en forma de disculpa:

-Créeme que no tengo ningún interés en tu esposo, fue sólo un encuentro casual.

Marian la miró fríamente, dejándose llevar por Emma fuera del restaurante, mientras Regina comentaba en su inocencia:

-¡Qué mujer tan insegura!

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera del restaurante Emma trataba de calmar a Marian:

-¡Contrólate por favor, ella está diciendo la verdad, Marian! Regina tiene amnesia, ni siquiera recuerda a Robin.

La mujer la miró con incredulidad:

-¡Es todo una farsa! Entonces, ¿qué me dices de ese encuentro en el bosque?

Emma miró a la joven, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí:

-Tal vez eso deberías preguntárselo a tu esposo…- Dijo antes de entrar nuevamente en el establecimiento.

Emma sintió la mirada de sus padres sobre sí en el momento de entrar, sonrió levemente para informarles que todo estaba razonablemente bien ahora. La pregunta era, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

Después de salir de Granny's Marian se dirigió furibunda a su hogar, no podía creer que Robin la hubiera buscado, todo tenía que ser una mentira, una farsa inventada por la Reina Malvada, sin embargo, su rabia fue disminuyendo a medida que se iba adentrando en el bosque, deteniéndose finalmente a unos pocos pasos del campamento para tomar aire. Tenía que confiar en Robin. Sonrió al escuchar a su esposo hablando con su pequeño hijo, y se acercó a ellos silenciosamente, dispuesta a sorprenderlos:

-No entiendo, papá, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres a Regina?

La tristeza nubló los ojos de Robin, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para responderle a su hijo:

-No es eso Roland, debes entender que tu madre está de regreso, y debemos estar con ella, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, ¿no te alegra?

-Sí- dijo el pequeño- pero extraño a Regina, quiero volver a verla.

Robin tomó al niño entre sus brazos al tiempo que le decía:

-Lo sé hijo, yo también, yo también.

Marian sintió como las lágrimas caían, incontrolables por sus mejillas, a la vez que se retiraba calladamente del lugar. Su propio hijo prefería estar con ELLA, y su esposo… se veía tan triste, cuando la nombraba…

* * *

Tras el almuerzo Regina y Snow regresaron al apartamento, en compañía de Henry y el pequeño Neal. La mayor de las mujeres se sentía aún inquieta, ese dolor en su corazón aún no se iba, y ella no tenía idea de la razón. Aparentando tranquilidad esperó a que Snow y su bebé fueran a dormir la siesta, y que Henry se perdiera en su juego, y salió sin hacer ruido del apartamento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, sus pies la dirigieron directamente al bosque, Regina encontraba el lugar relajante, y supuso que era el mejor sitio que podría encontrar para pensar tranquilamente, aunque no supiera en qué.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella y al girar no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Robin. El pensamiento de su enojada esposa hizo eco en su mente pero no le impidió hablarle:

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así.

Robin se congeló al escuchar las mismas palabras que él le había dirigido hace no mucho tiempo.

-Miladi, ¿qué hace en el bosque, sola?

Regina le miró atentamente, había algo en él que le generaba confianza, por eso no dudó en contestarle:

-Me sentía un poco indispuesta y preferí salir a tomar aire puro.

Robin se sentó a su lado, sin saber que decirle. Pronto, no tuvo ninguna importancia, el silencio no era incómodo entre los dos. Alrededor de ellos la naturaleza vibraba, y el bosque los acompañaba, lleno de vida.

Regina respiró tranquilamente, sintiendo como el dolor en su corazón empezaba a menguar.

* * *

Lejos de allí, al otro lado del pueblo Marian caminaba sin rumbo, cuando tropezó con una cara conocida:

-¿Marian?

-¿Keith?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola de nuevo! Aprovechando el descanso del día de hoy, y la falta de preocupaciones en mi trabajo, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ¿Les gustó? El próximo fin de semana tendrá lugar en EU el Spooky Empire, convención a la que se encuentran invitados nuestros queridos Regina y Robin, ¡esperemos muchas fotos y noticias nuevas!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo episodio!

Y Recuerden, " El camino del Verdadero Amor nunca es sencillo"! #OutlawQueenHope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de OUAT no son míos, sólo los uso para sobrevivir al verano, después del susto que nos pegaron Kitsis y Horowitz en el final de la tercera temporada!


	4. Disfrazando

**DOLOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**IV. Disfrazando**

* * *

La cálida luz del sol dio paso al sonrosado atardecer y entonces Regina se dio cuenta que en casa de Snow debían estar preocupados por ella. Miró de reojo al hombre a su lado, Robin se había quedado profundamente dormido en algún momento de la tarde. ¡Pobre hombre! Debía ser difícil convivir con una esposa tan insegura. Si ella hubiera podido casarse con el amor de su vida, se habría asegurado de hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, Daniel había probado no ser el amor de su vida, y para su edad, ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo.

Pequeños detalles habían comenzado a delatar que Robin estaba a punto de despertarse, sin embargo, ella no los notó y grande fue su sorpresa cuando los hermosos orbes azules la encontraron mirándolo fijamente.

No había sido la calma repentina del bosque lo que había despertado al arquero, entre sueños había comenzado a sentir una fuerza a su lado, y conforme comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia había percibido el olor a manzanas que emanaba de Regina. Pero jamás habría esperado abrir los ojos y encontrarla observándolo con detenimiento.

El sonrojo afloró rápidamente en sus mejillas, y Regina fue la primera en desviar la mirada, tratando de articular palabra, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ella no era una quinceañera, y además, ¡ese hombre estaba casado!

-Discúlpame, quería avisar que voy de regreso a la casa de Snow, pero no sabía cómo despertarte.

-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido- le contestó Robin, sorprendido. ¿Cómo decirle que no dormía con tranquilidad desde esa primera y única noche que habían pasado juntos, después de derrotar a Zelena?- ¿necesita que la acompañe, miladi?

Regina negó con la cabeza, este encuentro había llegado más lejos de lo que había esperado, y se sentía en peligro, aunque no sabía por qué, si Robin le daba mucha más tranquilidad que cualquiera. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia se alejó, en dirección al pueblo, sintiendo como sus pasos eran observados insistentemente.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento de Snow, lo primero que sintió fue los brazos de Henry alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Estás bien? Pensamos que te había sucedido algo.

Regina lo miró conmovida, habían sido sólo un par de días, pero se había apegado mucho al niño, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Discúlpenme por favor, sólo salí a dar un paseo.

-¡Es tarde! ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Pero Henry, ¿Qué podría pasarme en Storybrooke? Parece ser un pueblo muy tranquilo.

Henry se mordió la lengua, tratando de recobrar su autocontrol. Era cierto, para Regina no había ningún peligro en Storybrooke, pero tal vez sí lo habría si la Reina Malvada se encontrara sola e indefensa frente a alguno de los residentes.

-Lo bueno es que ya regresaste Regina- dijo Snow interrumpiendo el momento- y justo para la cena.

Regina sonrió, y se excusó para cambiarse para la cena. Algo extraño pasaba en la familia, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?, ¿acaso había algo que no le estaban diciendo? El malestar en su sien comenzó nuevamente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Sin dudarlo, había algo que no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina Emma y David compartían con Snow y Henry la información que había sido proporcionada por Gold. Desafortunadamente, Rumpelstiltskin no sabía nada de utilidad, más allá de sugerir pedir ayuda a las hadas, no había dicho mayor cosa. Al menos había confirmado que el día anterior en la mañana Regina parecía normal.

-Sin embargo, no estoy de segura de creerle- dijo Emma- me pareció verlo divertirse por nuestra situación.

-Por favor, Emma, es Rumpel, ¿cuando no se divierte con nuestros problemas?- dijo Snow.

-No creo que el abuelo le haya hecho nada a mamá- dijo Henry.

-¿Quién es tu abuelo Henry?

El brinco que todos dieron al escuchar su voz no pasó inadvertido para Regina, quien intentó aparentar inocencia mientras esperaba a que el niño le respondiera:

-Oh, es el señor Gold, de la tienda de empeños, no lo has conocido aún- dijo Emma rápidamente- mi, ehhh, suegro es algo particular, no tenemos la mejor relación.

Regina le sonrió, comprendiéndola, después de todo, los padres eran complicados.

-Y bien, ¿vamos a cenar o no?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Regina acompañó a Henry al autobús para irse a la escuela. Se sentía un poco más tranquila conforme pasaban los días en Storybrooke, pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse si tal vez lo mejor era volver a casa. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en "casa" no podía verla claramente.

-Un centavo por sus pensamientos, miladi.

Regina sonrió, al encontrarse a una de las pocas caras familiares de la ciudad en la estación. Por supuesto, debía de estar despidiendo a su hijo. Giró para mirar el bus, desde una ventana el hermoso chiquillo los saludaba con emoción. A su lado, Henry trataba de que se sentara para que pudieran arrancar.

-Tu hijo está muy emocionado. Es bueno ver que le agrada ir a estudiar.

-Bueno, de hecho está muy emocionado porque es su primer día de estudio.

-¿Ah sí?

Robin le sonrió, y con un gesto la invitó a caminar a su lado.

-Nos mudamos hace poco, y hasta ahora va a empezar la escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué les hizo mudarse a Storybrooke?

-Bueno, en realidad, fueron motivos de fuerza mayor- dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

Allí estaba, el momento que Regina había estado esperando, sus ojos se mostraban confiados, y ella sentía que podía averiguar un poco más sobre este hombre que tanto la intrigaba.

-¿Y su madre no vino a despedirlo?

En un segundo, la confianza en su mirada se perdió, y Regina pensó que lo había molestado su atrevimiento, antes de escuchar su respuesta:

-Eeh Marian… hemos tenido algunas dificultades últimamente… Marian y yo hemos estado separados los últimos 4 años, y hace poco que regresó y nos encontró en Storybrooke.

-Oh, debe ser complicado.

-Lo es- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Regina, tomándole del brazo- si se aman, el amor puede solucionarlo todo.

El hombre sonrió tristemente antes de responder:

-Tal vez ese es el problema, no estoy seguro de amarla todavía, sin embargo es la madre de mi hijo…

Robin se interrumpió en la mitad de su frase, enfocándose en un punto en la distancia. Regina le siguió con la mirada, allí se encontraba Marian, con un hombre a quien ella no conocía. Pero tal parecía que Robin sí, quien fuera que fuese, su mirada estaba ahora llena de rabia.

-Mil disculpas, miladi- dijo él, alejándose.

Tras pensarlo por un momento, Regina corrió detrás, no estando muy segura del por qué, pero parecía ser algo grave.

-Marian, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con él?

La joven le miró sorprendida, jamás habría pensado que se encontrarían allí. Pero la molestia reemplazó la sorpresa, cuando vio como Regina se acercaba a ellos.

-¿No crees que yo debería preguntarte qué estás haciendo con ella?

-Regina y yo nos encontramos en la parada del autobús cuando enviamos a los niños a la escuela. Momento, tú deberías haber estado allí para despedir a Roland, pero no te encontré en la mañana, ahora veo por qué.

Marian se mordió el labio inferior, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pues sí, lo olvidé ¿y qué? Estoy segura que Roland no me ha extrañado en lo absoluto, no estando ELLA ahí.

Regina frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía esa mujer pensar que el chiquillo la preferiría a ella, una extraña, en lugar de a su madre?

-Discúlpame, pero creo que estás equivocada.

-Seguro, porque tú sabes tanto acerca de ser una _buena madre._

El veneno en las palabras de Marian golpeó a Regina de lleno, incrementando su dolor de cabeza, imágenes viniendo a su mente sin control. El impacto fue tal, que sintió un mareo fuerte, siendo necesario tomar el brazo de Robin para no caerse.

-Lo vez, primero mi hijo, ahora mi esposo.

-Detente Marian, eso no explica por qué estás con Keith.

El sheriff de Nothingham se había quedado prudentemente al margen de la discusión, con la rabia en sus ojos al encontrarse con ese estúpido ladrón, pero incapaz de actuar sabiendo que la Reina Malvada estaba de su lado.

-Porque él me entiende Robin, sabe lo que es llegar a este mundo y no conocer nada, me escucha, a diferencia de ti.

Robin le miró fijamente, confundido, y miró a Keith. El antiguo sheriff se veía igual a cómo lo recordaba, también Marian. Miró a Regina a su lado y vio cuánto había cambiado, y él junto a ella. Esto era todo una tontería, él ya no era el mismo que hace 4 años, y lo que sentía por Marian tampoco. Sin pensarlo nuevamente se dio la vuelta, llevando a Regina consigo:

-Tendremos que hablar en lo que respecta a Roland, Marian. Acerca de nosotros, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir.

Marian vio la espalda de su esposo, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Eso era todo. Se había acabado. Una parte de sí se sentía aliviada, pero la otra no podía evitar la rabia.

-Claro, vete, con ELLA, seguro esto es lo que habías deseado desde que me viste volver, ¿no? Y tú, no sé qué embrujo utilizaste, pero funcionó, ¡te saliste con la tuya!

Regina escuchó las palabras con dificultad, el dolor haciéndose cada vez más grande, no entendía qué le había hecho a esa mujer para que la odiara así. Entre ella y Robin nunca había pasado nada...

Dolía… dolía demasiado…

El suelo comenzó a temblar, a la vez que la gema rosada brillaba en su lugar en la habitación de Regina. Entonces, todos los recuerdos regresaron a su mente: Daniel, Snow White, la muerte de su padre, la maldición, casi perder a Henry por Emma, su madre, Peter Pan, Zelena, y… Robin. Le miró fijamente, tratando de comprender, ¿cómo había pasado todo eso?

Robin la abrazó fuertemente, al sentir el terremoto, notando como en su mirada se había perdido todo el brillo, la inocencia que la había acompañado en los últimos días. Sólo la confusión aparecía ahora.

-¿Regina?

Incapaz de sostenerse en pie un segundo más, la Reina simplemente se desmayó. En ese momento, el temblor cesó. Marian y Keith miraron a su alrededor, al parecer todos los edificios seguían en pie, pero la gente ya comenzaba a salir asustada de sus casas.

Robin comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Snow White, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, sólo la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Holaaaaaa! Con este capítulo nos acercamos al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo resolveré todas sus inquietudes, así que asegúrense de preguntar todo lo que quieran.

Para los que tenían la inquietud, Keith es la contraparte de Storybrooke del sheriff de Notthingham, y apareció en el 2x19 "Lacey", donde también conocimos a Robin.

¡Esperando emocionada las fotos de #OutlawQueen que habrán de salir este fin de semana!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo episodio!

Y recuerden, ¡"El camino del Verdadero Amor nunca es sencillo"! #OutlawQueenHope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de OUAT no son míos, sólo los uso para sobrevivir al verano, después del susto que nos pegaron Kitsis y Horowitz en el final de la tercera temporada!


	5. Aceptando

**DOLOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**V. Aceptando**

* * *

Snow fue la primera en verlos y gritó, llamando a su esposo. En casa apenas se habían recuperado del temblor, y Emma acababa de salir a buscar a Henry en el colegio, pero nada los había preparado para esto.

Robin, con la angustia evidente en su mirada, entró en el apartamento, siguiendo a Charming hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a Regina.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la princesa, evidentemente preocupada.

-No lo sé, creo… creo que recuperó sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo?!

-Algo pasó en medio de ese temblor y ella simplemente se desmayó. No supe que otra cosa hacer más que traerla acá- dijo Robin, sus manos pasando nerviosamente por su cabello.

-Robin, tienes que tranquilizarte, ella estará bien, su pulso es estable y está respirando tranquilamente- dijo Snow, tomando la mano del arquero.

-Sin embargo- dijo Charming- tal vez lo mejor sea que no estés aquí cuando ella despierte. Si de verdad recuperó sus recuerdos, no creo que seas la primera persona que quiera ver.

-Pero…

-David tiene razón, Robin, tal vez lo mejor sería que regresaras junto a tu familia.

La alarma en sus ojos no pasó inadvertida para Snow, antiguos recuerdos de cuando David había dejado a Kathryn fluyendo por su mente.

-¿Está todo bien con tu familia, Robin?

El ladrón la miró fijamente, sabiendo que podía confiar en la princesa, pero sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

-Tienes razón, debo hablar con Marian.

Los príncipes le miraron mientras dejaba el apartamento, David abrazando fuertemente a su esposa, a sabiendas de los tristes recuerdos que esta situación le generaba. Entonces, la puerta sonó nuevamente y la voz de Henry se escuchó:

-¿Qué hacía Robin aquí?

La tarde había llegado nuevamente y la inquietud era palpable en todos los presentes. Whale había dicho que nada malo le pasaba a Regina, y sólo quedaba a esperar que despertara por sí misma, pero las horas pasaban y no se veía ningún cambio en la Reina.

-¿Y si está en coma como lo estuvo el abuelo? ¿Y si es una maldición de sueño?

-Henry tienes que calmarte, ya oíste al doctor, no es un coma, y Rumple ya confirmó que tampoco es un hechizo ni una maldición.

-Tal vez sólo me sentía muy cansada.

El joven giró para ver a su madre apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y corrió a abrazarla.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?

-Sólo algo confundida Henry, pero sigo de una pieza.

El chico sonrió, abrazándola aún más fuerte, mientras Regina miraba a las personas a su alrededor, tratando de decirles que todo no estaba bien, pero que lo estaría. Antes de abrazar por completo a su hijo habría jurado que Snow White había asentido silenciosamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba en los bosques, recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo tramo de tierra. El chasquido de una rama al romperse le hizo volverse, encontrándose con la nerviosa figura de su esposa frente a él. Desvió la mirada, aún estaba demasiado enojado con ella.

-¿Cómo está ella?

Robin parpadeó incrédulo, ¿en realidad le estaba preguntando eso?

-No lo sé, no sé si ya despertó- dijo finalmente, mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

-Tal vez deberías ir con ella.

-¿En serio Marian? Desde que regresaste no has hecho sino despotricar en contra de Regina, ¿y ahora me envías con ella?

-Es lo correcto Robin, tú la amas.

El arquero la miró fijamente. En los ojos de su esposa se veía la sombra de las lágrimas. En su obstinado intento de ser fiel a sus votos había terminado por hacerle daño a ella también. Marian caminó hasta él, y se sentó a su lado, tomándole de la mano:

-Antes que nada siempre fuimos amigos Robin, y desde que me trajeron acá todo ha estado de cabeza. Sólo he sentido toda esta confusión, y rabia y tristeza, y he tenido que verte igual. Esta no es la vida que quiero vivir…

-¿Acaso la vida que quieres vivir está junto a Keith?

En cuanto la frase salió de sus labios, Robin se arrepintió, ¿quién era él para reprocharle algo a Marian? Él, quien se había enamorado de la Reina Malvada.

-La vida que quiero vivir es aquella en la que yo sea feliz, en la que mi hijo y su padre sean felices también. No pretendo vivir en un matrimonio por obligación, según recordarás ya escapé de eso una vez.

Robin apretó su mano cariñosamente. Marian siempre había sido mucho más sensata que él.

-Entonces, esto es el final, ¿no?

-Yo diría que es el principio Robin, un nuevo y mejor principio para todos nosotros. Ahora, ve por ella.

Marian mantuvo la sonrisa en su mirada hasta ver a su ex esposo desaparecer en el bosque. Entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Dolía, porque ella era aún la misma chica que había amado a Robin, pero confiaba en que el dolor iba a pasar. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia el campamento, era hora de empezar a pensar qué iba a hacer con su vida.

* * *

Robin caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Snow, tenía que verla, tenía que saber que estaba bien; entonces, un escalofrío recorrió su espina, tras ver, no lejos de allí, en el cementerio, como una nube de humo purpura aparecía.

-¿Regina?

* * *

La Reina había podido dejar la casa de su hijastra tras convencer a Henry que se quedara con Emma prometiéndole que no iba a ir a buscar a Robin. Y era cierto, esa no era su intención, los recuerdos de los últimos días aún seguían confusos en su mente.

Por eso se había transportado al sitio más calmado del pueblo, pero esta vez no en dirección a la cripta donde reposaba su padre, sino a una pequeña tumba, mucho, mucho más discreta.

-Daniel…

Ahora Regina sabía cómo habría sido su vida si Daniel no hubiera muerto… igual no habrían estado juntos. Tal parecía que sólo en el caso de Snow era posible que tu primer amor fuera tu Verdadero Amor.

No todo habría terminado mal, ella habría sido relativamente feliz si no se hubiera casado con Leopold, pero de todas formas habría estado sola. Ella y Robin no se habían encontrado hasta su llegada a Storybrooke, y él seguía casado.

¿O no?

Su último recuerdo eran Marian… y Keith, pensó con desagrado. Nunca había tolerado al sheriff de Nothingham. Pero no había nada que le hiciera pensar que Robin la hubiera escogido a ella, si no hubiera sido por el encontronazo con su esposa.

Entonces lo sintió, su inconfundible aroma a bosque, y su presencia reconfortante a su lado.

* * *

_-Daniel…_

Robin se congeló al escuchar su voz. Por supuesto que era allí donde ella iba a estar. Y evidentemente quería estar sola.

Y cuando estaba por retirarse la voz de Marian resonó en su mente: Siempre fuimos amigos… es lo correcto… tú la amas.

No importaba lo que ella le dijera, la decisión que tomara después de estos días de locura, él sólo quería estar a su lado, como fuera.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente fue que tuvo la fuerza para acercársele y sentarse a su lado.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

Regina sonrió ligeramente, ¿cómo podría contestar esa pregunta? Decidió ser sincera.

-Mi cabeza aún da vueltas.

-Y aún así, ¿crees que la mejor idea es estar sentada sola en un cementerio?

-Oh no, primero pasé por la tienda de Gold a gritarle unas buenas verdades en su cara.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese demonio había tenido algo que ver en todo esto!- dijo Robin, levantándose bruscamente- ¡A mí también me va a oír!

Regina le miró divertida, hasta que él advirtió sus risas.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Está bien, ya todo está arreglado con Rumple. No es como si pudiera enojarme con él de todas formas. Es el abuelo de Henry.

-Aún así…

-Lamento si todo esto te afectó y a tu familia de alguna forma- dijo Regina, ya más seria, y un poco triste- espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con Marian.

Robin suspiró, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema. No quería forzarla de ninguna manera, pero se moría por estar a su lado.

-Eeh, bueno, el asunto es que Marian y yo vamos a separarnos.

Ahí estaba. Había soltado la bomba, y el efecto de sus palabras se dejó sentir en el aire…

-¿Es por lo que pasó con Keith? no tengo esa parte muy clara.

-No Regina, no es por lo que pasó con Keith.

La Reina le miró con cautela, sin querer albergar muchas esperanzas.

-Escucha, sé que estás confundida y no quiero causarte más problemas- dijo él, tomando su mano- sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, y decirte que lo siento, porque sé que en realidad me comporté como un idiota.

Regina le miró, tratando de descifrar su comportamiento.

-Hace unas noches, cuando te busqué en la alcaldía, necesitaba tu ayuda, necesitaba que me ayudaras a comprender todo esto- le dijo, mirándola fijamente- por qué a pesar de estar feliz por el regreso de Marian no sentía ya lo mismo por ella, por qué a pesar de mis votos, en lo único que podía pensar era en ti… fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes, y te hice mucho daño, y también a Marian, y a mí mismo.

Regina sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con caer…

-¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta?

-De que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. De la forma en que tú quieras. Incluso si no puedes perdonarme por lo que hice, quiero seguir velando por ti, quiero poder cuidarte, y esperar que algún día me permitas hacerte feliz. Sé que nunca podría compararme con Daniel- dijo él, mirando la tumba- pero quisiera intentar devolver a tus ojos el brillo que vi en ellos en estos días.

Regina parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Él la estaba escogiendo a ella?

-¿A qué te refieres con que no podrías compararte con Daniel?

-Creo que jamás podría hacerte tan feliz como vi que lo eras en estos días… pero quiero poder intentarlo.

-Robin, esta otra yo… en ese mundo, yo tampoco estaba con Daniel.

-¿Qué?! Pero Snow me dijo… que Daniel no había muerto.

-Es cierto, pero él no estaba a mi lado… ¿no lo ves? El polvo de hadas nunca miente, tú eres mi verdadero amor, la única forma en que podría ser completamente feliz es contigo a mi lado… a pesar de todo: la confusión, la amnesia, el saberte casado… yo… yo había empezado a enamorarme de ti nuevamente.

Robin la miró, sus ojos brillando eran la prueba definitiva. A pesar de todas las complicaciones, todo era verdad, porque el camino del verdadero amor nunca era fácil. Nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo ambos como en un segundo todas sus confusiones e inseguridades, todo su dolor se evaporaba.

-Es verdad – dijo ella- un beso del Verdadero Amor lo puede todo.

-Y tú eres muy, muy buena besando- dijo él con una sonrisa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: ¡**Hola a todos! Lamento la demora con el final, estuve enferma por dos semanas, y luego tuve que ponerme al día con los trabajos que se acumularon. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y también por haberme acompañado en esta historia! ¡Espero que nos leamos en otra, porque créanme, no es lo último de OQ que escribiré!

¡Hasta la próxima! Y recuerden, ¡"El camino del Verdadero Amor nunca es sencillo" y "el polvo de hadas nunca miente"! #OutlawQueenHope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de OUAT no son míos, sólo los uso para sobrevivir al verano, después del susto que nos pegaron Kitsis y Horowitz en el final de la tercera temporada!


End file.
